The present invention relates to an electrical connector with interlock, comprising a first part carrying at least one contact, for example a female contact, and a second part carrying at least one contact, for example a male contact.
On connectors of this type, each connector part generally comprises a housing, in which the corresponding contact is held by an insulator, the housing of the second part being capable of fitting onto the housing of the first part. The housing of the second connector part may carry a movable ring for locking the second part on the first part, for the purpose of fitting together the housings of the two connector parts.
Known connectors of this type, commonly called connectors of the push-pull type, generally have a relatively complicated structure, being composed of many often complicated production and assembly parts. These connectors are consequently of high cost, and their reliability leaves much to be desired. Moreover, the inactive and active positions of the locking ring are often not defined in a stable and accurate manner.